Redakai:Ky's sister
by Hibbzy
Summary: This is the full story I have written on one page. There's this 14 year old girl called Kilea and she is stranded on an island. Ky, Miya and Boomer are on the island too because alot of kairu energy was located there. If you wanna know the rest read this story.


Redakai - Ty's Sister

_A fourteen year old girl, called Kilea, was walking backwards as an evil pale faced man, called Lorren, walked closer to her._

_"So, Kilea. You gonna surrender?" Lorren asked._

_"Never! No way!" Kilea shouted._

_"Your choice. I'm going after your Dad once I've dealt with you." _

_Lorren shot a red energy blast at Kilea. As Kilea got more angry her hands glowed blue. A blue energy blast shot out of her hands and knocked Lorren out into the sky. Lorren flew away over to the treehouse where her dad was. _

_Kilea ran away and into a cave. She heard a scream and then an evil laugh followed. Kilea shivered in the cave, cold and frightened._

"Hey, Miya. Are you ok?" Ky asked.

"Something happened here last night. There was a girl called Kilea. I think she's still hiding in that cave over there." Miya replied pointing to a cave to her left.

Ky, Miya and Boomer ran into the cave and saw a girl huddled in the corner a tear running down her face. Ky went over and kneeled down beside her.

"Hey. Are you ok?" Ky asked.

"I'm fine." Kilea replied.

"You don't look fine to me."

"I-I'm just cold."

"Come with me."

"Okay." Kilea replied with a croaky voice.

Kilea and Ky stood up and everyone walked out of the cave.

"Do you want to tell me what happened? It might make you feel better." Miya asked.

"Well. Last night this man called Lorren was chasing after me. He was making me angry and he shot a red energy blast at me. As I got more angry, my hands glowed blue. And some blue energy shot out of my hands and blasted Lorren into the sky. He flew over to the treehouse where my dad was. I ran into the cave and heard a scream and then a laugh."

Kilea looked up at the tree where the treehouse was meant to be. All she saw was wood scattered everywhere.

"It was up there. But now it's in ruins." Kilea explained, pointing to the destroyed treehouse.

Kilea jumped up upon a flat rock and sighed.

"I built the treehouse. I spent ages on it. It's hard to find wood around here. I've lived here for around a year and a half."

"How did you get here?" Boomer asked.

"We were sailing across the ocean, at night, and suddenly a storm came and the boat got wrecked. This was the closest place we could get too, so we swam here."

"Where was your mum?" Ky asked.

"Well, you see. My mum died when I was two years old."

"So did my mum. And a year and a half ago it was said my dad appeared on an island like this. He was with my sister."

Kilea was holding a picture in her hands with her dad on it. Ky came over and had a look.

"Hey, that's my dad's picture." Ky explained.

"But that's my dad!" Kilea shouted.

Her hands turned blue, but she took a deep breath and the blue glow disppeared. Suddenly a bang was heard from behind her and she turned around. Lorren was standing behind her.

"Now I've killed you dad, I'm gonna kill you."

As Kilea got angry the blue glow became brighter and brighter. Lorren shot a long red energy blast at Kilea. Kilea shot a blue one at him. They joined togther and the red energy was coming closer to Kilea. Kilea felt a surge of anger come across her and that made her blue energy more powerful. Finally she could do it no more. Her blue enrgy disappeared and so did Lorren's. Lorren shot small green energy balls at Kilea. Kilea used her gymnastic skills to dodge each attempt. She jumped up to a high cliff and so did Lorren, not letting her go. He shot some more energy blasts at her. One of them hit Kilea and shot her off the cliff. In the air, she pulled herself up straight and then landed flat on her two feet. She wobbled a little bit but kept herself up.

Suddenly, a big airship appeared infrom of her. Explosive rockets came out at came straight at her. She ran away but got hit and was blasted across the ground. She stood back up and ran in a different direction and jumped upon a cliff while getting blasted a second time. She got to the edge of the cliff and for a third time she got blasted. She fell down onto the hard earth and fell unconsious. She had burns everywhere and could barely move. She also had a deep cut in her right arm. The last thing she saw was Ky, Miya and Boomer walking towards her.

"Will she be ok?" Ky asked.

"We dont know for sure but at least she's still breathing. Maybe she's just unconsious." Miya replied.

"Well, she did take three shots from around twenty explosive rockets." Boomer stated.

"I'm just gonna check something out." Ky sighed.

Ky walked over to the cave and saw a blue back pack laying on the ground. He opened it up and saw a torch, a picture of his dad, some blueberries and an x-drive. He took it out and saw it was DNA locked. If Kilea was really his sister, he would be able to open it. He pressed his finger down on the x-drive and it unlocked.

"So, she really is my sister. She must have alot of kairu energy inside of her just to shoot it out of her hands like that."

Ky ran out of the cave in excitement.

"Hey. What got you excited?" Boomer asked.

"It's Kilea. She's my sister. I mean how could I of not recognized when I met her. She looks nearly exactly like me!" Ky answered.

"Calm down Ky. How do you know?" Miya asked.

"I found this x-drive in her back pack. It was DNA locked. When I touched it, it opened up."

"So she's the lost girl. How much kairu energy do you think she has in her?" Miya asked.

"Well personally, I think she has quite alot if she can just shoot it out of her hands like that. Not even I can do it!" Ky replied.

Kilea groaned and her burns disappeared. She sat up slowly to see Ky staring at her. Miya and Boomer were just chatting about something or other. Kilea stood up and walked over to Ky. Ky was holding her battered x-drive in his hands. She snatched it off him.

"Hey, that's mine. Wait a minute. How'd you open it?"

"You see Kilea. We share the same DNA. Your my sister Kilea."

"Really. I haven't seen my brother for a year and a half." Kilea explained as she looked up at Ky, "how could I of not recognised? You look nearly exactly like me!"

"Hey. That's what I said!"

Kilea laughed and hugged her brother. Ky hugged her back. Ky ruffled her hair. Miya and Boomer stared at them awkwardly as they let go of eachother. Kilea just looked at them with a smile and they smiled back.

"So, what do we do now?" Kilea asked.

"Lets get off this island." Miya replied.

"Lets go before anything else comes." Ky stated.

"Hey, losers." Zylus greeted them unkindly.

"Who's your new team mate?" Zylus asked.

"None of your buisness. Why are you even here?" Ky replied.

"Our leader sensed alot of kairu energy in these parts."

Ky looked back at Kilea who was worried.

_She obviously knows she has alot more kairu energy than most of us, _Ky thought.

"Well there isn't, otherwise we would've found the object already!" Ky shouted.

"Kairu challenge?" Zylus asked.

"Challenge excepted." Ky replied bravely.

Ky replied bravely, "And by the way, where are your team mates?"

"They'll be arriving very soon."

The sky went dark and a storm brewed up. Kilea just stood by the cliff and watched them fight. Ky got out his x-drive and shouted,

"Metanoid, plasma sword!"

Miya did the same and shouted,

"Harrier, hyper hurricane!"

Then Boomer shouted,

"Froztox, hail storm!"

Zylus shouted,

"Magnox, magnetic tornado."

They started fighting, colours were blasting everywhere. Kilea stood back in shock. Sure she had seen her dad do it millions of times, but an actual battle was new to her.

"Hyper hurricane!" Miya shouted.

A red hurricane erupted rom her hands and shot at Zylus. Zylus got thrown backwards and crashed to the floor. Miya smiled with glee.

"Plasma sword!" Ky shouted as he hit Zylus with a red sword.

"To finish off, hail storm!" Boomer shouted as a green hail storm swirled Zylus around.

Suddenly, Rynor and Bash appeared behind Ky, Miya and Boomer and grabbed them.

"Leave them alone!" Kilea shouted.

"What you gonna do girly?" Bash asked sarcastically.

"You don't wanna mess with her." Ky stated.

"She's just a kid. What she gonna do, blast me into space?"

Kilea's hands glowed blue and she shot Rynor and Bash into space. Kilea smiled.

"That's exactly what I just did." Kilea muttered.

Zylus stared at Kilea angrily.

She is what our sensers have been tracking. She has so much kairu energy and she doesn't even knnow how to control it,

Zylus thought.

Kilea sighed with relaxation. She leaned against the wall

Some birthday,

Kilea thought.

Ky led Kilea away from Zylus, glaring at him. He took Kilea to the cave.

"So Kilea, how old are you now?" Boomer asked.

"Well, actually. I'm fourteen today."

"It's your birthday!" Miya exclaimed.

"Yep!"

"Anyway, we should get going before any of the other e-teens find us." Ky explained.

Kilea grabbed her back pack and zipped it up. She collected her old coat that hung up on a blunt spike, then they all left. Ky led them all to their hover vehical and they all got in. Kilea looked around with a smile on her face. Kilea was excited.

Chapter 5 - Frozen

A few minutes later, she felt cold. Her hand had turned an ice blue and froze.

"Um, guys." Kilea called.

"What is it Kilea?" Ky asked.

"My hand has just froze up."

"What! How can that happen?"

"I don't know."

"We can take you to Master Boaddai. He'll know what to do."

As he said those words, Kilea's arm froze up and she shivered.

"It'll be ok. We'll just need to keep you warm for the moment."

As the front room, in the vehical, was the warmest, Ky took her there to find Miya and Boomer playing a board game.

"Hi guys." Ky greeted.

Boomer and Miya turned around to see Kilea's frozen arm.

"Hey, what happened to Kilea?" Miya asked.

"We don't know." Ky answered.

Kilea shivered again as she was getting colder by the minute. Ky sat her down on the couch and put a blanket around her.

An hour later, both Kilea's arms were frozen and she was worrying. Ky put his arm round her and told her,

"Don't worry, it will be ok. Master Boaddai will help you."

With that, Ky led her out and over to Master Boaddai. Master Boaddai opened his eyes as a large surge of kairu energy walked into the room. He looked over to Ky.

"Ky. Who is this?"

"This is my sister Kilea."

"Hm. She has alot of kairu energy in her. It's overloading and causing her to freeze."

"Can you help her?" ky asked.

Chapter 6 - Back to normal

"I can't but she can do it herself. All she needs to do is let out some of the energy." Master Boaddai explained. "Kilea, concentrate. Let the energy flow out of you."

Kilea closed her eyes and concentrated. She imagined the kairu energy coming out of her. A blue light erupted from her body and swirled around her. The ice around her arms disappeared and she opened her eyes. She didn't feel cold anymore.

"It worked!" Kilea exclaimed.

Master Boaddai smiled and Kilea smiled back.

THE END


End file.
